


Easier than you think

by fangirlandiknowit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi tops, M/M, They should just get married already, a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/pseuds/fangirlandiknowit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting together isn't easy simply because you love each other... But it's easier than you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easier than you think

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for Jenna! (Sugabaka on tumblr) This is my first attempt at writing Haikyuu!! and hopefully there'll be more... It's just impossible to not love daisuga, haha!

Inside the giant stadium the familiar sounds of shoes squeaking and balls being hit filled the air. Taking in a deep breath, Daichi was brought back two years, to the last game of his high school career, the excitement, the hopes and dreams he’d shared with his team.

“They look in good shape.”

He turned to his left, leaning an elbow on the railing and tilting his head with a smile towards his best friend. Suga looked the same way he felt, eyes wide as he took in the commotion of the two opposing teams’ warm-ups. The corners of his lips were tugged upwards, and Daichi felt a similar tug at his heart. It seemed like ages ago that Suga smiled like that in his company.

“I’m pretty sure Hinata and Kageyama are _always_ in good shape,” he answered, observing the light frown crossing Suga’s features for a second.

“I meant the whole team, but yeah, you’re probably right.”

It was almost bittersweet watching the Karasuno team, most of their teammates graduated and replaced with new, unfamiliar faces. Still, he was proud of them, proud of having been part of giving the team what they needed to reach the top and stay there. He tried to concentrate on their game, observe their growth and the easy, smooth way the two aces moved together, scoring point after point. It was hard to believe that they’d started out unable to even stand in the same room without being at each other’s throats.

Even more bittersweet was the fact that Suga had agreed to come with him to watch. Ever since he’d messed up, and he wasn’t even sure what part of it was where he’d gone wrong, Suga had kept his distance. It wasn’t easy, considering they shared a room at their university, but it seemed as if most of their interaction lately consisted of Suga glaring at him with a flushed face and rejecting him over and over again.

And it hurt.

Oh man, did it _hurt_.

He tried not to show how much, determined not to let it get him down. He knew Suga liked him, it was obvious not only to him but to their friends as well. And yet his friend simply refused to acknowledge it no matter what he did or how much he tried to show him he was serious. He was scared, scared to lose him, but so damn frustrated because it didn’t have to be like this, wasn’t supposed to be like this. Things were supposed to be good between them, things were supposed to be _right_.

Karasuno won their first round, cheers erupting throughout the stadium, and Daichi turned again to watch Suga as he clapped together with everyone else, shouting words of encouragement. His messy light hair, brown eyes shining, grin lighting up his face and _fuck_ , Daichi wanted to hold him so badly. Wanted to touch him, cheer with him and smile before kissing him softly on the lips. _That’s our team_ he wanted to say, wanted to feel his chest swell as they watched them take an important step towards winning the nationals.

Instead, all he could think, all he could feel, was how Suga had felt in his embrace that first time, hot and eager underneath him, moving in perfect sync as darkness shifted into morning light, bright and warm over their exhausted bodies.

He’d do anything to see that happy, sated look on his best friend’s face again.

xxx

Sugawara Koushi thought of himself as a simple person. He got decent results on his tests, enjoyed a nice, quiet life, and had realized his limitations when it came to university volleyball and was happy enough simply playing. He wasn’t, however, stupid. More than anything he was fully aware of the fact that loving another man was as far from simple as you could get. Add to that the fact that they’d been best friends for a long time, and it shouldn’t be strange for him to feel a little hesitant. Daichi had seemed perfectly fine the morning after, waking up in Suga’s bed as opposed to his own. But it wasn’t as easy as that, not to Suga. You can’t just sleep with your friend and then expect to start a happy relationship like it was meant to be. You can’t just _do_ that.

He bit his lip, biting harder as he turned the stray volleyball over in his hands, finding only that one sentence scribbled on it. _Please go out with me._ He wanted to laugh, wished he could just throw his head back and laugh at the childish attempt before tossing the ball into a nearby trash can.

But he couldn’t, and the words echoed through his mind, stomach churning worriedly. Why couldn’t Daichi _understand_? They weren’t meant to be, and should have never gotten involved like that. Daichi, with his strong and calm face, always with his feet steady on the ground, the perfect, stable family father. That’s what he’d always expected, for Daichi to find a nice girl and settle down eventually. Not write silly requests on a ball and dropping it conveniently where only he would find it, knowing Suga stayed true to his habit of cleaning up after practice.

Yes, Daichi was the kind of person everybody expected to live a normal, decent life, working hard and making his parents proud. Still, Daichi was a lot more than his appearance, and Suga knew that all too well. That was the problem, that ray of hope that told Suga _maybe_ , whispered in the back of his mind that _maybe they were meant to be after all_.

He turned the ball over, reading the carefully written words again, feeling them carve into his heart. Inhaling a shaky breath he walked into the locker room, pushing the ball into his bag and zipping it up harshly, promising himself he’d get rid of it on the way home but knowing he wouldn’t be able to. He felt the familiar tension in his jaw and neck thinking about meeting Daichi face to face so soon again, no teammates or classmates distracting them or keeping them apart.

Every time their eyes met he wanted to give in, wanted to escape into his warmth and ignore the world completely. Every time he averted his eyes, instead ignoring the look of hurt in Daichi’s dark gaze. Every time it was just a little bit harder.

xxx

How they ended up like this he couldn’t remember, not with pleasure coursing hotly through his veins, not with Daichi breathing his name in his ear over and over again. Pushed down into the mattress he tried desperately to move his hips and meet deep thrusts, Daichi’s body wide and muscled and absolutely perfect above him. Thinking was out of the question. He clawed Daichi’s broad shoulders, pulled and twisted his hair between his fingers, gripped the sheets with all his might as his body was entered _just right_. A needy mouth found his, kissing, licking, sucking lovingly, slowly, knuckles brushing his cheek and he wanted to cry. Instead he threw his head back and gasped out loud, Daichi rolling his hips in a steady, rocking motion.

“ _Koushi,_ ” Daichi groaned, capturing his lips again in a lingering, languid movement. “Love you, so much, so…”

He grabbed Daichi’s neck, desperate to shut him up, chest exploding and legs trembling. Anything but that, he could say anything _but that_. Talk dirty, call him Suga, anything was fine except those words, said with such raw emotion that there was no way he could hold back anymore. He pushed Daichi’s face into the crook of his neck, dragging teeth along his throat and shivering at the deep moans that escaped his best friend.

And still Daichi moved against him, inside of him, one arm squeezed between his body and the bed, the other caressing up and down his side and face. It was too much, too soon, too vulnerable but there was no way he could stop it. He didn’t _want_ to stop, and that was the part that hurt the most.

He wanted Daichi, wanted his love, wanted to be his only one. So many times he’d caught himself thinking, what if he just leaned a little further forwards, what if it was just one kiss… The thought would burn like fire inside his chest, would cause his throat to constrict painfully as he wet his lips and swallowed all his urges. And now, sweaty bodies aligned, fitting together so easily, he wondered why he’d never followed them. It was all he could do to hold on to a small part of his rational mind, biting back the answer to Daichi’s heated promises. He couldn’t, _shouldn’t_ …

But Daichi was right there, so close to him, so easy to reach with his legs wrapped around his back. Their mouths crashed together again, grunts and moans swallowed by the other as they worked their way steadily to completion. His toes curled, tingles breaking out in his lower belly, Daichi sucking on his lower lip and pausing for a second, staring into his eyes. He brushed their lips together, desire sucking Suga into his gaze, causing his head to spin and stomach turning inside out in anticipation.

“Say my name,” Daichi whispered, moving his arm from underneath Suga and cradling his head in both hands. “Please, Koushi, say it…”

He tried to breathe, really he tried, lungs a useless mess and fingers loosely closing around Daichi’s wrists, whether to move his hands away or make sure they stayed he didn’t know. He swallowed, heart drumming erratically in his chest, still caught in Daichi’s dark eyes, his face bathed in fading sunlight. He opened his mouth, closed it, forced some air down his lungs through his nose.

Daichi kissed the corner of his mouth, followed his jaw, up his cheek to deliver the finishing blow against his beauty mark.

“Daichi…” he choked out, feeling him breathe shakily against his cheek.

Then he was kissed, another slow, heartfelt one, Daichi moving his hips again in long, steady thrusts. He could feel his chest ache with the affection every move conveyed to him, his body sluggish and unresponsive as the weight of Daichi’s feelings held him down. And still he moved, pushed and grinded and rubbed against him so sensually that the only thing he could do was repeat his name, louder, more breathless each time.

Finally reaching the end he trembled against Daichi, thighs clenching around his hips and hands intertwined, foreheads pressed together and heart in his throat. He was silent as Daichi slipped out of him, no objections voiced as he was turned to his side, a too hot chest against his back and a strong arm around his waist. He’d lost his head for the time being, and there was no point in trying to make sense of things right now. Sighing softly he snuggled into Daichi’s heat, feeling that heat spread to his cheeks at the kiss to his neck and the secret words whispered into the night.

If only things were always this easy.

xxx

Daichi woke up alone the morning after, and panic struck him as he sat up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and searching for Suga. He could hear noises from the kitchenette around a corner, relief flooding him instantly. He might have gone too far last night in the heat of the moment, but at least Suga hadn’t run away. There was just no way he could have held back when he saw him opening his bag, the ball he’d written on peeking out and Suga’s breath hitching at the sight. Stretching he searched for something to wear, finding his discarded clothes on the floor. Grimacing a little at the dried evidence of last night he pulled on his boxers, thinking he needed a shower anyway and skipping the shirt.

He found Suga leaning against the counter, coffee in hand and face turned to look out the window. There was a hickey on the right side of his neck, and Daichi felt his groin stir at the memory of placing it there.

“Good morning,” he said, hovering hesitantly by the corner.

Suga glanced at him, obviously trying to keep his face straight, but Daichi was tired of avoiding the subject.

“I’m in love with you,” he said naturally, as if it was an everyday occurrence for him to confess something like that.

The way Suga’s eyes widened as he spluttered something unintelligible was almost comical. He walked over to his friend, leaning a hand on each side of his slim body, pinning him down with a determined look.

“I don’t know why you can’t accept it, but that’s how it is and it won’t change.”

Suga sucked on his lips and bit them, eyes downcast.

Refraining from letting out a frustrated noise, Daichi took the cup from Suga’s hand and placed it behind them on the counter. He took another step forwards, invading Suga’s personal space now, using a hand to tilt Suga’s face upwards so they faced each other. Caressing his jaw lightly he searched his eyes, surprised by the open, almost scared emotion in them.

“What’s wrong?” he asked quietly, frowning when Suga kept quiet. “I know you like me, so why are you fighting it?”

Suga sucked in a breath, finally meeting his gaze and holding it.

“It’s not that easy,” he gritted out, fingers tensing around the edge of the counter.

“What isn’t?”

“Us!” Suga blurted out the word, face pleading for Daichi to understand. “Being together, all of this, it’s not easy just because you want it to be.”

“I never said it was going to be easy,” he retorted, placing his hands above Suga’s.

“Don’t use your captain voice on me,” Suga muttered, looking away again, but Daichi pressed even closer and brought their faces so close their noses were touching.

“I’ll use it if I have to,” he threatened, happy to get a reaction out of his friend even if it was now defiant. “I won’t give up on you unless you give me good reason to, and so far you haven’t.”

Suga opened his mouth, anger flashing in his eyes for a second before his whole body seemed to deflate. He sighed, shoulders relaxing and eyebrows raised in their stead.

“You really think we can do this?” he asked, half in disbelief and half in accusation.

He just gave him a look that said _well, duh._ Suga seemed to struggle with words, amused against his better judgment.

“No matter what?” he continued, making protesting noises when Daichi started kissing his cheek and ear.

“That would be pretty optimistic, but I’ll do my best,” he said, biting down gently on Suga’s earlobe and making sure he held his hands so he couldn’t swat him away.

“Stop that,” Suga chided, tilting his head so he couldn’t reach as he tried to move away, but there was no real force behind the action.

“I would if I wanted to,” was all he said, smiling before pecking his lips, hope daring to fill his chest.

“Doesn’t it bother you, what people will say about you?”

He paused, leaning back to look at his friend. He couldn’t deny that he’d thought about it, and now he thought he might understand where Suga was coming from.

“It’s a little scary,” he admitted, Suga’s eyes widening for a second time. “But it would be worse if I couldn’t be with you.”

Suga gasped silently, fingers tensing underneath Daichi’s hands.

“Well I’m pretty scared,” he forced out, gnawing on his bottom lip. “Are you sure this is the future you want?”

Daichi stared at him for a while, trying to compare it in his head, a future with Suga and a future without him.

“I don’t know exactly what I want…” he started, brushing his thumb over Suga’s left hand, “But I know I want you there, one way or the other. And why not try it? If it makes us happy…”

He knew he’d won him over when those beautiful, brown eyes softened with a smile, the kind of shy grin with cheeks tinted pink that Daichi had fallen in love with years ago.

“I’m still not sure this is a good idea,” Suga said, removing his hands to wrap his arms around Daichi’s shoulders instead, “But I’ll give you the benefit of doubt.”

“Doubt that this is a bad idea?” Daichi asked, frowning a little in confusion but feeling his heart soar when Suga chuckled.

“Let’s just say I’ll give you a chance to convince me.”

The cheeky grin on Suga’s face did all sorts of things to his libido, but he snorted and bumped his fist lightly over Suga’s head.

“Alright,” he said, letting his fist unwrap to run through his smooth hair instead. “How about I start right away?”

Not waiting for an answer he leaned in, kissing Suga’s smiling mouth gently and moving even closer, nerves buzzing happily at the contact. Oh, he’d convince him alright, and then he’d spend the rest of his life making sure he never got the chance to regret it. Opening his mouth he licked Suga’s lower lip teasingly, grinning briefly at the arousal glittering in brown eyes before changing course to suck on his neck.

He was definitely looking forward to it.

 

 

 

 


End file.
